Sanguinity
by Metamorcy
Summary: Lloyd goes off to visit a certain red head but he never thought that something would change between them in that one moment. ZelosXLloyd


**Title:** **Sanguinity**

**By:** Metamorcy

**Rating:** M (Sex)

**Pairing:** Zelos/Lloyd

**Summary:** Lloyd goes off to visit a certain red head but he never thought that something would change between them in that one moment.

**Disclaimer:** don't own Tales of Symphonia

**N/A:** This would take place a few months after the game.

Hahaha! I can just see myself smoking a cigarette at this completion. Finally got this bugger typed.

* * *

Lloyd groaned, he was bored, _immensely_ bored and there was nothing to do about it. He glanced around Zelos' mansion, lying comfortably on the couch, staring at the clock that was located over the fireplace as the pendulum swung side to side. He waited for something, anything to happen but nothing did and there was no one home except for himself and the butler, who had disappeared. Originally, he had come here to visit his red-headed friend but the guy wasn't even _here_. What great hospitality, note the sarcasm. He grumbled to himself and sat up from the sofa, yawning and stretching his limbs. He didn't stop bending until he heard a satisfying crack behind before relaxing, rubbing his stiff shoulders.

The door suddenly opened with a squeak and a heavy sigh followed soon after. Lloyd peeked from behind the couch, his brown eyes staring at his tired friend. He blinked, Zelos looked _completely_ different. The perverted ex-chosen was still dressed the same but the energetic and cheerful atmosphere that the man always had with him had vanished. The guy basically appeared to have gone without any nights of sleep and as Lloyd thought over about the facade, Zelos stumbled in.

"Man, what a day…" Zelos grumbled to himself, not aware of the other person in the room. He slugged his pink coat off and tossed it aside, not caring where it went. "Damn those persistent girls and the church and I guess the king too. Can't they just leave me alone?"

Lloyd stood up to let his presence in the area be known and called out to the other. "Zelos?"

The ex-chosen visibly flinched, startled by the voice, instantly looking to the source. He stared at the brown-haired teen in shock and then started laughing. The mood in the air changed dramatically, the brightness returning to his youthful face. "Ah! Bud! You're here! When did you arrive?" He skipped over full of cheeriness, a complete one-eighty of his previous state.

"Five hours ago." Lloyd answered, raising an eyebrow, noticing the abrupt change. He found it suspicious.

"Ehhh!?" Zelos gasped. "Really? You waited that long to see little ol' me? I'm so touched." He hugged Lloyd, snuggling into the crook of his neck. He could smell the familiar scent of cinnamon on him and breathed it in deeply. It _had_ been a long time since he's been able to touch the teen. His heart raced, happy that the eternal swordsman was here and for _him_ of all people.

Lloyd blushed for a moment, sensing the hands connecting behind his back, tugging him forward. He could feel the red strands of hair tickling against his cheeks and neck. Slowly, he relaxed into the contact. "Y-Yeah…"

When the red head pulled back, the twin swordsmen almost wanted to tell the other to stop but he hesitated at the last moment. It almost sounded like he didn't _want_ to leave Zelos' grip just yet. Lloyd pushed the thoughts back and smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, how've you been, Bud? Any luck with the ladies?" Zelos beamed teasingly, placing an arm around the other's shoulders. They sat down on the couch, settling contentedly.

Lloyd snorted. "I'm not like you in such things." He pushed the arm off, his face returning to normal in color. He took a deep breath, leaning back, his head nuzzling into the cushions.

"Aww…don't say that." Zelos pouted, folding his arms and placed his legs up onto the table in front. "We're best buds; you're supposed to tell me everything."

"Uh huh…Righhttt." Lloyd wiggled his nose and decided to change the subject. "So…how've you been?"

"Oh, I've been great. Lots of wonderful ladies around for me, it's a wondrous day as usual. And now it's gotten better with you here."

Lloyd blinked. "But what about before? When you came in? You sounded like you were depressed or something."

"Oh no, no ,no. I'm perfectly fine, nothing wrong. Absolutely perfect!" Zelos grinned, laughing as if nothing in the world could faze him. Lloyd stared then sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon.

"If you say so…but…." He paused, glancing up to the red head with his familiar large smile. "But you should tell me whatever it is that's troubling you, good _or_ bad. I won't judge you for it. You're one of my closest people to me."

Zelos' expression faded for a moment, blank, the teasing and cheerful ambiance gone. "Thanks, Bud, but really I'm fine. Even if I told you anything, you wouldn't understand."

"That may be true but at least I'll listen and comfort you in the end, no _matter_ what." The eternal swordsmen beamed, tilting his head, letting his bangs slip across his face. "Cuz in the end, you're still Zelos to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Lloyd wanted to say something else but he was pushed down roughly. His body bounced on the springs, his head on a pillow, softening his fall. A grunt escaped his lips and closed his eyes, startled by the sudden shove. The chocolate pools opened to see Zelos looming over him. The long red strands scattered around his face, some tickling his cheeks lightly and almost sneezed at it. A serious expression rested on the red head's features, one that Lloyd has never seen before in his life. Both arms were beside his head, a legs in-between his own, keeping them apart. Lloyd blinked, feeling a little nervous under the other. "Z-Zelos? W-What are y-you doing?"

"You won't hate me, right?" The ex-chosen asked, his eyes narrowing even though he had a smile on. "You won't despise me for _anything_?"

Lloyd didn't understand the situation but answered none the less. "Of course not, you're precious to me."

"Even if I do this?"

"Do wha-" Lloyd was cut off when a pair of lips crushed over his own, silencing him. He let out a surprised yelp, staring off directly at the older man. He could feel the soft flesh on his own and could taste the sweet flavor of strawberries from the other. His eyes widened, not sure at what to do, and started panicking. Lloyd struggled against the grip but Zelos moved faster, swiftly taking both arms and pinning them up above the head with one hand. The red head had wanted to do this for so long and now he had the chance. He wasn't going to waste _any_ second of it. The kiss lasted for a few more moments before Zelos drew back, an amused smile dancing on his face. Lloyd's visage was completely red like the color of his jacket and it looked incredibly cute, almost adorable. Oh how Zelos wanted to goggle the swordsmen up at that moment.

Lloyd, on the other hand, looked quite stunned by the sudden affection but didn't seem offended. "Zelos? Why?" He whispered softly, eyes drifting away, trying to find something else to concentrate on. He could feel the warm breath tickling over his face and smell the scent of the hair.

Zelos didn't budge from his spot. "Why? I would think it would be obvious by now."

"D-Don't tell me you _love_ me?" Lloyd stuttered, his breaths deep and heavy. He was trying to process everything that was going on and gradually figured it out. "Zelos…" He muttered under his breath, staring straight into the bright blue eyes. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Zelos chuckled at the comment. "Hmm? You're not disgusted by the idea of a guy loving you? You really _are_ accepting of everything, almost too accepting if you ask me." He grinned, getting back into his old self. "But at least that's good news to me. Now I can harass you with no worries."

"W-W-What?! Harass?! Zelos?!" Lloyd cried out, struggling in the grip again, he managed to get one hand free, grabbing the red head's shoulder. He felt the lips crush against him again for a bruising kiss, taking his breath away. Zelos licked the bottom lip, asking for entrance, though, he wasn't expecting to be answer but slowly he got what he wanted. The mouth opened, allowing his tongue to slip in, feeling around the inter cave. He edged the flesh with the tip, tasting the strong spice on his buds and fought for dominance, winning in the end. A low moan escaped from below, muted and swallowed by the kiss with Lloyd gradually responding, wrapping his arms, once they got free, around the neck, pulling Zelos down further. The ex-chosen was practically on top of the other; their bodies bundled together into a pile. When they both needed air, they drew away, staring at each other. No one spoke, there was no need to. Lloyd's eyes were slightly clouded over with lust and licked his lips softly. Zelos leaned forward, biting down on the bottom lip, yanking it back. His hands drifted down to the chest, taking off the straps that held up the suspenders.

This action jolted Lloyd awake from his state. He jumped but was still held down and stared at Zelos in confusion and suspicion. "Z-Zelos, wait! What ar-Ah!" His last words were cut off with a gasp when Zelos cupped his erection through the pants, rubbing tenderly. Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut, his inhalation short and tried to squirm his way out. The red head buried his face into the crook of Lloyd's neck, his lips sliding across the flesh, sending shivers down the brown-haired teen's spine. He nibbled gently, kissing anything that would arouse the other and it worked with Lloyd moaning loudly at each touch. The other began biting his bottom lip to keep the sounds inside but Zelos didn't like that. "Now, now, don't do that."

He kissed the mouth again, forcing the jaw apart while his fingers were working on the pants and jacket buttons. He parted, gliding down the side, leaving a trail of salvia and went to the left ear. Seductively, he whispered. "Do you like?"

Lloyd nodded, his face bright red, not noticing the sleekly and sneaky fingers. He felt the hot tongue lick his ear on the insides in circles, making him groan. He clutched tightly onto the body. "Ah! Zelos!"

"I've been waiting to do this for a _long_ time." Zelos leaned up, straddling the waist, pulling the red jacket apart, revealing the chest. He licked his lips, wetting them and leaned over, using his teeth to pinch a nipple. Lloyd shifted again, fidgeting at the touch, feeling the warm wetness over it. He moaned noisily and felt the leg that was in-between his own rub against his erection.

"Z-Zelos…"

The ex-chosen didn't listen, continuing on, retracting back only to move to the next nipple. Lloyd flushed deeper with the red hair scattered across his chest, almost wanting to lift the other up for another kiss. It felt so good; he was almost in cloud nine, just making his way there.

"Master Zelos?!"

A voice called out from behind and then a clatter of something metal being dropped jolted the two from their lustful daze. They twisted towards Sebastian, who had a look of shock on his old appearance. A squawk escaped Lloyd's lips, deeply embarrassed and hid his body, moving away. He shifted to the opposite side, leaving Zelos lying down.

The ex-chosen didn't seem fazed, grinning mischievously. He was a little disappointed at being interrupted just when he was making progress. Damn his butler. "What's wrong, Sebastian?"

The butler bended down to pick up the saucer he had dropped and eyed the master after regaining his posture. "Master Zelos, may I ask what you're doing?"

"Trying to get into my Bud's pants." He answered cheerfully, reaching over to wrap his arms around Lloyd's shoulder, dragging him closer. The brown-haired teen, now eighteen, flushed harder, staring at the butler nervously.

"Umm…Hi…" Lloyd muttered, glancing away. Zelos chortled wickedly and stood up, taking the eternal swordsmen with him. The teen blinked. "Zelos, what are you doing?"

"Finishing this right in my bedroom." Zelos winked, tugging forward. "Come on and don't worry, you'll enjoy it."

"Zelos!!"

The red head just giggled, tugging Lloyd all the way to the bedroom without bothering in looking back, ignoring the butler entirely. He had a large smirk on and opened the door, entering into the fancy room. Before the twin swordsman was able to make a good comment, he was propelled into the bed with Zelos towering over him again. Lloyd was pressed into another kiss, their tongues fighting together to see who would win. While the younger man was distracted, Zelos took that moment to unbutton the jacket again, taking it off completely this time and tossed it to a chair. He did that to all the garments until there was nothing left on either of them. Pressing their naked bodies together, he grinded their hips, trying to get Lloyd back into the previous mood and bit by bit, he did.

"Z-Zelos…stop." Lloyd huffed, tugging away, arching his back along the way. His eyes were closed shut, fingers digging into the blankets. Zelos leaned over to the legs, spreading them apart and tapped the tip of Lloyd's manhood teasingly. He received a squeak and it didn't take long before he started pumping it; hearing gasps and moans from above, Lloyd calling out his name repeatedly. Lloyd's mind could hardly comprehend what was happening only that he wanted this, the pleasure and roughness. It just felt _sooo_ nice, so fucking nice. A hot tongue slid over the side of his member, sending shivers of delight. Zelos was making quick moves, flicking his tongue around the organ before engulfing it whole. Lloyd jumped at this before relaxing back into the cool bed sheets. Sweat tickled down his peach-colored skin, glowing in the sunlight that was peering through the window. Birds and people could be heard but it was drowned out by his sounds of ecstasy. Zelos pumped the throbbing member with his mouth, grinning inside as he watched Lloyd react. He was beautiful, better than any female, not that he has ever slept with one. The way the sweat and heat drenched the brown hair, dampening them to cover the face and how they stuck to the flesh, it was just simply beautiful. It didn't take long before Lloyd came violently right into the mouth. Zelos swallowed the liquid before his taste buds could get to it, pulling back to stare. Lloyd calmed himself, taking deep breaths to cool his beating heart. The still clouded brown pools opened, gazing at him lustfully.

"And now for part two!" Zelos smirked, staying in his spot. He took three fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, moistening them for preparation. Once he thought it was good enough, he spread the legs further apart and placed a single digit into the entrance, pushing it in slowly so not to hurt and to allow Lloyd to get used to it. The other, however, yelped, the foreign feeling growing inside of him. His muscles tensed, twisting around. Zelos took things slowly, making sure he wouldn't break his now-lover; slowly stretching him apart as he added the second one and made scissor-like movements, widening the hole. Lloyd clenched down on his bottom lip again to ignore the sensations that raked through his body, his hands turning white as they clutched the sheets. The density in the room thickened and their breaths heavy. The twin swordsmen felt immensely awkward when the third and final digit was added even as they started thrusting inside. It wasn't until it hit a spot deep within that he released a loud moan, arching his back further. White spots covered his visage, pleasure shuddering on his nerves. One hand rose up onto his head, the other remaining where it was at. His erection was throbbing, wanting to come again.

"Zeloossss, hurryyy…" He breathed out, tilting his head to the side.

"As you wish." The ex-chosen pulled the fingers out and instead positioned his manhood at the entrance. He glanced over Lloyd for a moment, making sure he was truly prepared. The twin swordsmen had released a whimper at the sudden disappearance but then screamed lowly when something much larger then three fingers combined entered, sliding in. He made sounds, tempted to reach up and grab something, anything to grip. Once Zelos was fully in, he paused for a few moments, allowing time for Lloyd to get used to. The muscles tightened around his member, making him flinch at the squeeze. The red head grunted, closing one eye at it and leaned over, his head over the other's.

"How does it…feel, Bud?"

"…Good." The eternal swordsmen muttered once the pain disappeared, leaving nothing but pleasure. "Do…whatever you want…it's not as if I can stop…you now."

Zelos chuckled, thrusting into the moist heat unhurriedly. Lloyd grunted, shifting his legs so they would wrap around the back, his toes curling. The red head went into a slow rhythm, hitting inside until he found that same spot from before. A cry of delight came from the other and he smirked, pounding into that same place over and over, banging the prostate gland. Lloyd finally had enough and stretched up, digging his fingers into the hair, the nails into the scalp.

The pace quickened at each thrust, getting faster. A pleasant mood lured over them, a haze of bliss. Zelos inclined further, burying his face into the crook of Lloyd's neck, moaning softly as he felt the muscles tighten around him some more. It didn't take long before the movement became sloppy and heated, both lost pleasure, almost forgetting their own names. They just wanted this friction and contact, nothing else matter to them anymore. At last, Zelos and Lloyd came at the same time, letting out one last shout. The red head thrust in a few more times to ride out his organism and collapsed onto the other, cuddling into the warmth.

Lloyd, unperturbed, let out a contented sigh. His chest was in pain, his heart beating so fast that he could hear it in his ears and the side of his neck and Zelos could hear it as well when he placed his head against the chest, thumping. Lloyd's fingers pulled back, grasping into the cool sheets instead.

"Not bad, Bud." The ex-chosen whispered, out of breath, and rolled off, his hands reaching down to yank the blankets up. Lloyd twisted to his side, facing the other and snuggled closer, burying his face into the chest. The blankets covered their nudity and the teen closed his eyes, slipping into a deep slumber before he could answer to anything. Zelos remained awake for a few more minutes, stroking the wet bangs with his fingers and smiled, a truly genuine one filled with happiness and joy.

"I love you, Lloyd, I really do…"

* * *

His brown pools fluttered open, yawning and stretching his aching body. He shifted around in the bed, sitting up. Lloyd rubbed his eyes, blinking them and dazedly glanced to the window where it was night, the moonlight shining in. The pale purple radiance glistened over the surface of the room, the stars twinkling in the sky. He yawned again and gazed down at the other person in bed, examining him over. His hand ran into the red locks, smoothing them out and smiled, lying back down on his stomach.

"Love you, Zelos."

* * *

It's been a long while since I've written this pairing. But it's my first lemon on this couple, well, how do you guys like it? Was it good? Please tell me!


End file.
